Generally, sputtering is a process carried out in a vacuum chamber that is filled with selected gasses. The sputtering process causes a substrate to be coated with a material from a target located within a sputtering chamber. Electrons in the chamber strike and ionize an inert gas, forming positive ions. The positive ions are then attracted to the negative target. When the ions strike the target, the ions transfer energy to the target material, causing material from the target to eject. Some of the ejected material adheres to and coats the substrate.